freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
FUDGE
Overview (Freeform Universal Do it yourself Gaming Engine) - A generic roleplaying game system. It can be used with gamers of any level of experience. Fudge is a rules-light role-playing game engine providing a common set of game mechanics that can be used to create any role-playing game you desire. Fudge uses a simple word-based system for handling action and combat resolution, which makes the game fast-paced and easy to play. For example, a character might be a Great Swordsman rather than a 14th level fighter. Combined with simple action resolution, Fudge's descriptive nature makes ideal it for novice players. Fudge is also flexible enough to satisfy experienced roleplayers. There are no artificial limits placed on character creation; any character the player can imagine can be described in Fudge terms. (Of course, Fudge encourages players to consult with their game master when designing characters, since the GM has final say over whether or not a character is acceptable in a given game.) The basic Fudge rules contain no campaign world information (except for a few examples). But the game's flexibility allows it to be easily used with nearly any other role-playing game's campaign world - and, of course, with game masters' own personal creations. Designer: Grey Ghost Press Settings Buffy the Vampire Slayer This is a game based on the TV show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Characters play the part of the Slayer, the Watcher, and the rest of the Scooby Gang as they battle the vampires and other demons of the night in the backyards and allyeways of the idyllic Californian suburbs. FUDGE: Buffy is a pick-up game, built so you can come up with short, simple episodes based on the typical formula employed by the show - meet the monster, read up on the monster, kill the monster - put together some fast characters, and run with it for an evening or two. The mechanics are fast and simple, and lean heavily on the "narrativist" side of things. With a little work, you could string several episodes into a longer campaign (or "season"), and create episodes that depart from the standard formula in interesting ways. But mostly, it's for kicking a lot of vampire butt. http://web.archive.org/web/20030402113309/http://www.edromia.com/games/buffy/ Force 9 Sci-fi Aliens/Starship trooper setting setting See FORCE 9 Fantasy Fudge A Sample Implementation of Fudge by Ann Dupuis Based on ``Five Point Fudge'' by Steffan O'Sullivan Five-point Fudge is an alternative character creation system by Steffan O'Sullivan. It's used here as a basis for a sample Fudge fantasy role-playing game. Five-point Fudge is suitable for any genre, but each genre requires customized skill lists, gifts, faults, and attributes. The version presented here is for a Fantasy genre only. These lists should not be considered as canon-- everything in Fudge is fully customizable, and these lists are offered only as an easy introduction to Fudge. Fudge itself makes no mention of ``character points,'' using the word ``levels'' instead. The Five Point Fudge system of character creation introduces character creation points, which are different from levels. Fantasy Fudge is an example of one way a Gamemaster may decide to customize Fudge to a fantasy campaign world. The game design choices made in Fantasy Fudge shouldn't be considered the ``best'' way to play Fudge in a fantasy game, as players' and GMs' tastes vary. http://www.sonic.net/~rknop/php/Omar/fudge/FudgeSRD/node13.html Kalyr Kalyr evolved over many years as a face-to-face RPG campaign. The world includes psionics, arcane technology, strange alien races, mystery and intrigue, influenced by the works of Gene Wolfe and Jack Vance, among others. http://www.kalyr.com/fudge.htm Teara Adan Six guns, Sorcery and Psionics The World of Teara Adan is much like our own world. Although there are similarities there are also differences which will be noted. One such difference is that the World of Teara Adan, has 3 moons. http://teara-adan.com/ CyberFUDGE This is my RPG I wrote. It's 50 pages and 9 chapters long. I decided to take my favorite rules system, FUDGE and combine a fantasy RPG with a cyberpunk RPG. I am told it is similar to Shadowrun, but that was purely unintentional. I have never even seen the cover of a Shadowrun book. http://davidjaquith.freeservers.com/cyberfudge.pdf Goblyns This is a setting that seeks to be complete and independent of other established systems (for example, AD&D). It takes place in Everdark, a setting in a complex and whole underground world formed by kilometers of passageways, big caves, lakes and rivers, cliffs, forests of mushrooms or mosses, igneous lakes of lava, abandoned cities long time ago, etc., in perpetual darkness except for the illumination that the alive beings can provide, and for some types of fungi, magic gems and incandescent matters (as the previously mentioned lava). And if there is possibility to ascend to the surface of the world, it is anathema, at least for the races of the characters... http://dreamers.com/lichlair/fudge/goblynseng.htm Link to Rules Core Files: http://fudgerpg.com/goodies/fudge-files/core/ File Repository: http://fudgerpg.com/goodies/fudge-files.html Main Site: http://www.fudgerpg.com/about/about-fudge/fudge-overview.html Early Copy of the Rules: http://web.cecs.pdx.edu/~trent/frp/fudge.toc.html Category:Misc Category:RPG